Mountain of Dreams
by Sheeple
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang go in search of a powerful sword in the mysterious Mountain of Dreams! During their adventures, their feelings start to culminate for each other due to certain events... KagxInu, RinxSess, SangoxMiroku.
1. Chapter 1

**Woo! Next story. Basically its about Inuyasha and the gang adventuring in the mysterious Mountain of Dreams, which is, you guessed it, associated with dreams. Enjoy, and R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

* * *

Bright sunlight fell over the gang as they travelled on the road, wondering how long it would take to reach their destination.

"Shippo! Hurry up, will ya? You're lagging behind!" Inuyasha yelled, irritated that he had stopped to lick his lollipop.

"Ok, ok! Jeez." Shippo responded, running and jumping onto Kagome's bike. "What's got you so worried, anyway?"

"Nothin! I just want to get to that damn mountain before everyone else does, that's all." Inuyasha said, stomping his foot.

"Well could we at least stop and rest for a while? We've been traveling for so long and my feet are killing me." Kagome suggested, stopping her bike and taking out her comically large backpack.

"Agreed," Miroku stated, sitting down and breathing out a sigh of relief. Inuyasha had been insistent on traveling as fast as they could to this so called "Mountain of Dreams". They had been traveling for five days, and with very little rest as well.

"No." Inuyasha snapped impatiently.

"I've got Ramen…" Kagome sang.

"Umm, maybe for just a little bit then!" Inuyasha said, snatching the cup o' noodles from her hand.

"I wonder if what that traveler said was actually true…" Sango pondered, gently petting Kirara.

* * *

Flashback-

The gang had been resting at a village when a mysterious traveler had come by, saying that he had great and important news for all the land. He had said that a wondrous mountain had sprang up from nowhere, and it housed a weapon of great power: Ken Dorimu, the Sword of Dreams. It's power was said to be so great that its user could make his opponent mentally insane with one swing of the sword, rendering him a helpless infant, and that it could grant its user's wishes. But, it was also said that a great and terrible demon resided over the sword, killing all trespassers who attempted to attain Ken Dorimu. Some said that even the mountain itself protected the sword. Regardless. commoners and nobility alike had flocked to the mountain, either with their own person, or with their great armies and respective warlords. None had returned. Of course, Inuyasha had immediately decided that they were going to go check it out, lest the sword fall into the hands of someone unworthy.

"And you call yourself worthy?" Shippo had asked, intent on teasing him.

"Why you…!" Inuyasha barked, chasing Shippo around with a fist poised to strike.

"Wahhh! Kagome!" Shippo had cried, desperately trying to run away.

"Osuwari!" Kagome yelled, Inuyasha crashing into the ground face first. And so their travels began.

* * *

End of flashback-

"I agree with Sango," said Miroku. The sword that that man had described, it seems too farfetched. And a mountain forming in the blink of an eye? Impossible."

"Well I guess we gotta go see for ourselves then." Inuyasha stated while devouring the cup of ramen in four slurps.

"Yes, I suppose so…" Miroku said sighing and idly leaning over to Sango…

"At least we got to rest. And from the looks of it we've almost reached the mou-" Sango's face turned cherry red. A slap reverberated through the forest. "Keep your hands to yourself, lecher!"

"Sorry, sometimes it just seems if my hand has a mind of its own… hehe." Miroku said nervously, scratching his head as he did so. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other, thinking the same thing: He'll never learn.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru walked through the forest, Jaken, A-Un, and Rin in tow. Rin gasped, looking at the mountain coming into view. "Look at the mountain, Sesshomaru-sama! It's so pretty!" She chirped.

"Lord Sesshomaru does not care if the mountain is pretty or not! He only cares of the sword within! If you actually knew Sesshomaru-sama, you would have known that. Jaken squawked, looking smug.

The great dog demon paused. "You are right, Rin. It is quite beautiful." Sesshomaru stated, which caused Jaken to gape at him. "Does this surprise you, Jaken? That this Sesshomaru can appreciate beauty?"

Jaken stammered. "O-of course not, my lord!"

In truth, the mountain was a sight for sore eyes. It was tinged a beautiful pink an purple, with small snow drifts dotting its side and its peak. It truly was magnificent.

"Rin, get onto A-un. We must reach that mountain by nightfall." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama!" She chirped while clambering onto A-Un's back, with Jaken following suit.

With the group all in tow, they all flew towards the Mountain of Dreams, wondering what it had in store for them.

* * *

"Finally!' Inuyasha yelled, elated that they had reached the mountain. "Let's go!"

"Wait, Inuyasha." Said Miroku. "I sense a barrier around the mountain. And the none of the many travelers that were supposed to have flocked the mountain are nowhere in sight. I fear that this may be too dangerous of a quest."

"Hah! Like one silly demon can kill me!" Inuyasha snorted, jumping through the barrier. To everyone's surprise, he disappeared as soon as he did.

"Inuyasha! Get back here!" She yelled angrily, jumping in after him. Sango and Miroku looked at each other, shrugged, and leapt in after them, Kirara and Shippo flying in after them.

They emerged in a field of flowers, all landing on top of each other.

"Oof!" They all uttered, wondering where they were.

"Hey, where's the mountain?" Inuyasha said as he stood up. And he spoke the truth as well. The mountain had completely disappeared. Everyone else stood up as well, wondering where the mountain could have gone. All, except for Kagome. She had attempted to stand up, but had ungraciously fallen to the ground.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, catching her as she fell.

"Oh, my ankle doesn't feel so good…" she murmured, wincing in pain. Inuyasha looked at the ankle she had described, finding that it was bent at an unnatural angle.

"Here, get on my back." Inuyasha suggested. Agreeing, Kagome looped her legs through Inuyasha's arms and rested her head against his shoulder. Unbeknownst to her, that had caused a slight blush to mar the hanyou's cheeks.

"Hey! Where did Kirara and Shippo go?" Sango pondered, looking around frantically.

"I guess they did not come through the barrier." Miroku speculated. "I wonder why, though."

"Whatever. Maybe if we walk in one direction we'll find em." Inuyasha stated while walking to the east. Suddenly, they felt the ground rumble.

"Hey, what was th-"

The ground crumbled beneath them.

* * *

**Well how was it? This is gonna be a longer story, with updates when I feel like it, just ****warning ya. Review! If anyone seems a bit OC, then leave it in a review and if you want, a way to improve it. And, REVIEW! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Guess what! It's an update at 12 at night! (At least where I live) This'll be kinda the start to the whole reason the mountain's called the mountain of dreams. And for anyone who's wondering when this possibly could have taken place in the actual storyline, think of it as the Inuyasha movies: Not related to the plot whatsoever, but in the same universe. **

**Enjoy! R&R!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, ****plot lines, etc.**

* * *

Kagome awoke in a large cavern, coughing as she did. Where Am I? She immediately thought. The only thing she remembered was the ground suddenly crumbling beneath them and then… Wait! Where had everyone else gone? She looked around frantically, calling their names.

"Inuyasha! Sango! Miroku! Anyone!" She yelled in vain, only hearing her words bounce off the cavern walls.

She tried standing up, only to be stopped by a searing pain in her ankle. "Great. I gotta walk through the entire cavern WITH a broken ankle." She wished Inuyasha was there to carry her, but it seemed that no one had fell into her portion of the cavern. Trying to stand up again, she gingerly tried putting some weight on her left ankle, causing a searing pain to shoot up her ankle. Gritting her teeth, she started limping towards the center of the cavern, hoping to find someone, anyone, in this godforsaken cave. I better find someone before I pass out from the pain, she jokingly thought.

After a bit of half-hearted limping, she saw two figures lying on the ground, murky and distorted in the darkness. Limping over as fast as she could, she tried shaking them awake. "Miroku! Sango! Wake up!" She shook their shoulders vigorously. They both responded with gentle groans, but other than that, they stayed asleep, much to the annoyance of Kagome.

The next few minutes were spent trying to wake the duo up. She tried shouting into their ears, tickling their feet, slapping them in the face, and basically anything you could think of to wake someone up, or irritate them, for that matter. At one point she even lifted up their eyelids, only to find the eyes moving on their own, as if they were dreaming…

"As if they could dream at a time like this," she scoffed. Her vain attempts at waking up her friends were interrupted by a violent tremor.

She fell to her feet, shaken both mentally, and physically. Reaching for Sango and Miroku, she was horrified to when she saw that the ground had gave away under them, the two bodies tumbling down to a lower level.

"Miroku! Sango!" She yelled desperately. She watched as their bodies vanished from view, leaving her sobbing on the ground. They had died. They had both died, right in front of her eyes. If she had only grabbed them a little earlier…

No! She refused to think of it that way. Wiping the tears off her face, she started looking for a way down deeper into the cavern. She must go and save them. They must be alive… if not, she didn't have a clue in what she was supposed to do.

* * *

Kagome limped along the small pathway that led down into the bowels of the cavern, cursing under her breath as pain shot up her leg with every step. As she travelled through it, Kagome realized that in fact, the cavern was huge. No, more than huge. Like huge times a thousand! The space in here could have easily fit a village, even a castle. When she looked up, there was no ceiling in sight, and there seemed to be endless passageways in which to get lost in. She was a mouse, and the cave was a maze.

Kagome wondered where Inuyasha was. He was probably off bounding after the stupid dream sword, having forgotten all about her… A cold rage lit in her stomach, but was quickly extinguished by her growing hunger. She started muttering about how she should have duct-taped her backpack to her back when something caught her eye; a certain yellow something… As she squinted her eyes, there was no mistaking it… It was her backpack!

She almost laughed at the good luck that had befallen her, until she realized where it was: on the other side of gaping hole in the ground. The only way across was an extremely thin rock mass; it had enough space to only put one foot down at a time. Cursing her now bad luck, she carefully made her way to the start of the thin bridge, testing it with her uninjured foot. Convinced that it was stable, she warily put one foot on the rock, spreading her arms out to keep balanced. Taking a deep, shaky breath, she put the next foot down, wincing at the pain. I can do this, she thought to herself. I can do this.

Steadily placing each foot on the rock, one after another, she chanted the same thing over and over in her head: I am going to make it. And for a while, it looked like she was going to, too. So close to reaching her goal, she misplaced a step that caused her foot to slip off the rock. Careening to one side, she desperately tried to balance herself again. When she was just about to fall off into oblivion, her arms found the right angle in which she was balanced. Heart thundering in her chest, she quickly made it to the other side, pain numbed by her intense fear, of well, falling into an enormous hole that made canyons look like a hole a dog had made.

Sighing in relief, she nearly collapsed next to the backpack, zipping it open. Feeling around, her hand rested on a smooth cylinder: a water bottle.

"Thank god," she muttered as she noisily gulped down the entire thing. Unfortunately, her loud gulping had muffled the steps that were coming from behind her…

"Oi. What do ya think you're doin with my friend's bag, punk?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome did a mental leap for joy, seeing as she couldn't actually leap; or stand up at the moment either. "Where were you!?" She said as she awkwardly hugged his leg, as she had actually collapsed next to the yellow backpack.

"Where do ya think? Wandering around in this stuuuupid cave. Couldn't find a damn way out, either. It's like a freakin maze in here!" He said, plopping down next to Kagome.

"Oh, I was so worried about you!" She said, almost crying in relief. Almost.

"Keh. It's not like I was goin anywhere. We're all stuck in this goddamn cave, anyway."

"Well, anyway, I'm glad you're here. Oh that reminds me, we have to go save Sango and Miroku!" She tried to stand up, but Inuyasha sat her back down.

"Wait, you saw Sango and Miroku? And they need to be saved? Explain, wench."

She sighed at Inuyasha's bluntness and explained it to him. "Well, when I was wandering around the cave, I saw Sango and Miroku next to each other, asleep, and they just refused to wake up! I shouted in their ears, opened their eyelids… But then the cave started shaking, and the ground underneath them collapsed, and they fell in…" She said, a twinge of sadness mixed in. Inuyasha's usually perked up ears sat flat on his head, and he stood up abruptly, motioning for Kagome to get on his back.

"Let's go." He said gruffly, extending his arms backwards.

"Where?" Kagome asked.

"Where do ya think, wench? We're going to go save Miroku and Sango." Kagome nodded and climbed onto his back resting her head on his shoulder, arms looping around his neck.

"What about the dream sword, or whatever it was called?" She asked, her eyes drooping from exhaustion.

"Screw the sword. We're gonna get Sango and Miroku and get outa here. It gives me the creeps." He said, leaping from rock face to rock face.

Kagome, slightly relieved that they were no longer after the sword, closed her eyes and let it lay against Inuyasha's shoulder, falling into a deep sleep…

When she opened them again, she was met with the glare of sunlight.

* * *

**Lol ...she was met with the glare of ****sunlight... coming from the window of her bedroom cus she just dreamed the entire thing:P jk. And don't ask me how Kagome got across a metaphorical balance beam with a broken ankle (Spiritual powers?) Anyway REVIEW. like, right now. You know you want to.**


End file.
